Controlling a motion of a biped character in a physically-simulated virtual reality is an important issue in the fields of computer animation, robotics, and biomechanics.
In order to control a motion of a biped robot and/or a motion of a biped character to be simulated, controllers for physically simulating individual human behaviors, for example, walking and balancing, have been introduced in a control theory and machine learning.
One of such method is a method of tracking and controlling with respect to motion data acquired by capturing human motions, and simulating the motion of the biped based on the motion data.
However, when the motion capture data is simply tracked and controlled, the biped may easily lose balance and tumble over, due to discrepancies in weight, height, and the like between an actor from which motions are captured and the biped, an error in measurement, an error in tracking, and external disturbances of the biped. Here, the external disturbances may include, for example, an obstacle present in a direction in which the biped moves, a physical disturbance applied directly to the biped, a change in inclination of the ground, a shaking of the ground, and the like.